


Blazing (Ardiente)

by enteselene



Series: Character Bleed [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Dean permanece callado pero se queda cerca, viviendo en el umbral al borde del rabillo del ojo de Jensen.





	Blazing (Ardiente)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344115) by [Smilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla). 
  * Inspired by [Blazing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344115) by [Smilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla). 



> Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. 
> 
> La historia original en inglés de Smilla puedes encontrarla aquí:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/96833
> 
> Smilla es una escritora increíble, que tiene el don de provocar un terremoto emocional con solo media docena de frases. 
> 
> Traducido con permiso.
> 
> Las imágenes de portada tampoco las he tomado yo, son solo cosas hermosas que encontré en Google y que he puesto juntas.
> 
> La historia está completa. Como siempre, espero hacerla justicia. Si te gusta no dejes de decirlo. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir :)

****

 

**BLAZING (Ardiente)**

Dean permanece callado pero se queda cerca, viviendo en el umbral al borde del rabillo del ojo de Jensen.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Por la mañana Jensen ve el reflejo de Dean en el espejo. Todavía está descolorido y deshilachado por los bordes. Una imagen sobreexpuesta. Se está lavando los dientes y dice, "Vete”, alrededor de una boca llena de pasta de dientes, pero no lo dice en serio y sabe que Dean está aquí para quedarse. Suspira, se da la vuelta y le da una palmadita a Dean en el hombro con un embarazoso ademán de consuelo. Sabe que las próximas semanas serán difíciles, cuando sienta los huesos sólidos de Dean bajo la palma de su mano.

 

Durante los siguientes días Dean permanece en silencio, pero se mantiene cerca, viviendo en el umbral al borde del rabillo del ojo de Jensen. Dean está envuelto en oscuridad, pegajosa como aceite. Jensen la encuentra manchando su ropa, sus dedos y su piel. Se restriega bajo el poderoso chorro de su ducha hasta quedarse en carne viva, el agua tan caliente que todo su cuerpo se enrojece, pero todavía puede ver las grandes manchas. En el trabajo caminan en sincronía, del remolque a maquillaje, a la lectura del guion, a la puesta en escena, a la búsqueda de marcas y a la prueba de iluminación. Dean se acerca cuando el director grita acción, luego fluye dentro de Jensen sinuoso como humo líquido, se estrella contra él con el poder abrumador de sus emociones. Jensen le da la bienvenida, entonces, y dice sus líneas, lleva el dolor de Dean como una medalla de honor. Estoy aquí, se susurra a sí mismo, a Dean. Estoy aquí para mantenernos a los dos arraigados.

 

Pero es más difícil de lo que esperaba. Han pasado diez días. Jensen se rasca la cara donde pica la barba que comienza a crecer. En el espejo borroso de vapor, la sonrisa de Dean es más bien una mueca que puede significar cualquier cosa y todo. Todavía haciéndome el vacío, ya veo. Pero Dean no muerde el anzuelo. Sale del baño y entra en el salón contiguo, llena una de las copas de Jensen, y deja que la luz de la lámpara ilumine el cristal, y se bebe el whisky de 12 años de Jensen de un solo trago.

 

Jensen toma todas estas decisiones aleatorias, aparentemente sin consecuencias para Dean en el espacio que le dejan los guionistas, y es como moverse en una jaula que no es lo suficientemente alta para estar de pie. Algunos días se pregunta si ha hecho la vida de Dean peor de lo que se suponía que debiera ser, cargándole con más cosas de las que puede soportar. Cuando Dean está con él, en carne y hueso, y sintiéndose lo suficientemente miserable para hacer una regresión al silencio como cuando era un niño y su madre acababa de arder en el techo, Jensen se siente, no culpable, pero sí responsable. Es por eso que le hace una seña a Dean para que se siente a su lado en el sofá, hasta que la distancia entre ellos es nula. Le ha dado a Dean una salvaje necesidad por el contacto humano que se ha disparado en algo que Jensen no había planeado. Sabe el placer que Dean obtiene de una mano cálida.

 

Hay tensión en los músculos de la espalda de Dean cuando Jensen presiona para que se apoye en él. Dean se resiste por un interminable segundo, y Jensen le deja decidir. Se apoya, al final: una rendición. Su cabeza cae contra el cuello de Jensen con un suspiro sin palabras. Hay una cicatriz donde la mano de Jensen está descansando. Sigue la cresta del viejo corte, debajo de la tela desgastada de la camiseta de Dean, hasta el borde de su cadera. Jensen conoce la historia detrás de la cicatriz, aunque sigue perfeccionandola una y otra vez. Cambia el monstruo, cambia el arma. Algunos días fue sólo suerte lo que sacó a Dean de una situación difícil y terminó bebiendo su victoria en un bar, a solas. Otros días, alguien vino a salvarlo.

 

La mirada de Dean se dirige a las ventanas, al cielo abierto de afuera y las agudas trayectorias de las gaviotas. Es agradable por ahora, y Jensen se derrite en el cuero de su sofá. El calor del cuerpo de Dean hace que se sienta somnoliento. Necesitará café, anhela dormir. Está exhausto. El sol se está poniendo con colores flameantes e inundando la habitación con motas de polvo danzarinas.

 

Jensen tiene una dura noche de trabajo por delante. Algunas cosas son tan fáciles que podría hacerlas dormido, pero hay planteada una escena para el final de la noche que lo ha mantenido nervioso toda la semana. Sabe que Dean no reaccionará bien, sabe que esta sangrante desesperación va a empeorar. Pero mantendrá a Dean cerca, sin embargo, por si acaso. Arropado dentro en la seguridad de sus propios huesos. Espera que la llamarada ardiente no lo consuma. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la cadera de Dean.

 

Jensen desearía que ya fuera mañana.

 

Estoy tan cansado.

 

La voz de Dean es áspera por falta de uso.

 

Pero fue Jensen quien lo dijo.


End file.
